jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Minimap
NOTE: This feature is not available for mobile players. Players have to use a PC or a console to have this feature. Overview The Minimap is a feature that was added in the Official Release of Jailbreak. It is located in the bottom left of the screen, and players have the option to close it or leave it open. It tracks where criminals are, where police are, and where prisoners are. Criminals and prisoners have red icons while police have blue icons. This feature is useful for both cops and criminals, as it helps both teams see where they are. For the Police, they can track down criminals or escaping prisoners with the Minimap and arrest them for their bounty, assuming they have one. For criminals, they can see where the police are around the map, and run from them, or attack them with weapons. To hide the Minimap, press the white X at the bottom left. Usage Like some features in the game, the minimap is actually very useful in most cases. Police (mentioned above) can track criminals with this, and Criminals can run from them. Although very useful, not very many people use the Mini Map and sometimes close it to get it out of the way of their screen. Not to mention, it doesn't 100% track the opposing team, but it rather makes their location flash briefly for a few seconds, and then disappears. This is to prevent abuse, but it also balances team's dot will stay visible to the player. Overlapping/Glitching * While the Minimap is overall a good feature, as said above, it overlaps the bounty GUI for some users on smaller, or lower resolution screens, though this can be easily fixed by simply closing it. It is recommended to use computers that support a resolution of 1080P or higher and/or a larger screen to prevent overlapping. * There is a blue icon in one of the city apartments even though there're no police in the building. * If a vehicle glitches under the map, it will show the player's character by the river near the Dune buggy spawn. It is unknown why it shows this spot of all places, but it may have something to do with the fact that spot is the center of the map, but it is more mysterious why it doesn't show what is directly above the player. Gallery Minimap.PNG|''The Minimap when in the Prison.'' Mini map police.png|''The dot in the Minimap that represents the player as a Police Officer.'' Trivia * This feature was added in the Official Release of Jailbreak. * The Glider Store, as well as the Museum, didn't show up on the minimap before the 2018 Fall Update. * The minimap shows a player's own team (prisoners and criminals count as one) better than it shows the opponents because the enemy team will flash their color on their map for a few seconds. * Only PC users can see it, moblie and Xbox users do not have it Category:Features